Blade Blade
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Blade arc. It is also the first appearance of an unknown person. Synopsis to be added Plot Decade continues his fight with Chalice, with Garren losing his Garren Buckle in the process. The fight comes to a sudden halt when Kamen Rider Todoroki shows up. Back at BOARD, Hishigata is demoted to Rank 3 while Kazuma is fired from BOARD. After he understands Tsukasa's intent to help him, Kazuma stays on in the kitchen as he opens the Ace Lunch to all BOARD members. Meanwhile, Mutsuki and Hishigata search for Chalice to get back the Rider systems, and are subsequently ambushed by Chalice, who knocks them out after they find out his true identity. After hearing that the two have supposedly resigned from the company, Kazuma decides to find Hajime with Yusuke's help. As Tsukasa meets a mysterious figure who recognizes him, Kazuma and Yusuke arrive too late to save Hishigata and Mutsuki as Hajime uses the created card from the Rider Systems to become the Joker, revealing his reasons to Kazuma. Decade arrives as Ryuki with the Blay Buckle and gives Kazuma the resolve to fight back. Once Kazuma becomes Blade, he and Decade destroy the two Undead together. Soon after parting ways with Kazuma, Tsukasa and company begin their next venture into the World of Faiz. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Announce(Voice): Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Blade: * Kamen Rider Garren: * Kamen Rider Leangle: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Ryuki **Attack Ride: N/A **Form Ride: N/A **Final Form Ride: Blade Blade **Final Attack Ride: Blade *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Ryuki Dhikeido9-2.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Ryuki Kamen Rider Decade Ep 9.png|Decade Final Form Ride: Blade Blade Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 7.9% *Decade regains Blade’s power. *The title refers to Blade’s Final Form Ride. **The title may also refers to the first opening of Kamen Rider Blade, Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE. *This episode and the last are the only ones within the first thirteen episodes of Decade not written by first half head writer Shō Aikawa. Ironically, they were instead written by his successor, Shoji Yonemura. **Of further ironic note is that this is a tribute episode for Kamen Rider Blade, a season for which Aikawa served as the replacement head writer in its second half. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: Battle Trial: Ryuki World, Super Trick of the Real Criminal, Welcome to the Blade Restaurant and Blade Blade. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ブレイドブレード｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ブレイドブレード｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Rider Death Episode